


Reckless

by highflyerwings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: Of all the reckless things he’d done in the past, he’d somehow -- they’d somehow -- never done this.





	Reckless

They both sped passed drunk about an hour ago, full-throttle, shot for shot, and yet here they were at the bar, _again_ , ordering one last drink before bar-close in -- Jackson squinted at the clock behind the bartender’s head -- twenty minutes. _Jesus, 1:30am. What the fuck kind of place is this where their bars close at 1:30 in the morning?_

Middle America. 

The great, wide, yawning Midwest, and Jackson thought it felt like a movie. He tried to recall the name of the city they were in but decided he really, honestly, couldn’t be fucked to care at this point. They were halfway through their world tour, with the unimaginable luck of having a day off after their concert. A day free of work, free of travel, stuck in one place long enough to breathe the air properly, and they were all seven of them taking full advantage of it.

The dive they were in was hot, and loud. Too many people in too little space. Jackson gripped the edge of the bar, pressed his fingers against the worn wood, and tried not to think about the next morning. About the guaranteed hangover he was sure to wake up with. He couldn’t think about that right now. It would ruin all his hard work; _all those shots for nothing_. Instead he focused his attention back on the man at his side. 

Yugyeom was leaning over the bar, passing a wad of cash to the bartender. “Keep it,” he said, waving off the change, and Jackson thought his English was getting better, or maybe it was the alcohol talking, either way he thought it was cute as hell and he smiled. 

He kept smiling as he took the drink from Yugyeom, and Yugyeom watched him as he took a sip, watched as Jackson’s face scrunched in confusion. 

“What the fuck is this?” he said. He knew, but he still had to ask.

“Vodka cranberry,” Yugyeom leaned a little, tipping slightly towards Jackson, his smile wide and giddy.

“Yeah, but _why_?”

Yugyeom shrugged, “I heard those girls over there order it before, and I wanted to try it. It’s so pink,” he looked happily down at the drink in his own hand.

“Yeah, it’s just cranberry juice and vodka, Gyeomie,” Jackson scrunched his nose again but took another drink. 

Yugyeom laughed. His eyes crinkling and shy in a way that made him look much too young. Jackson sometimes couldn’t reconcile the kid’s size with his age, and he found he was more often than not, stunned by the realization that he was still so so young.

Jackson glared up at him as he downed the rest of the drink. Sucking back the tart juice, and only barely registering the burn of the watered down vodka. He set his glass back down on the bar and looked at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom was looking back at him over the rim of his own glass. A pained expression on his face as he swallowed the last of the drink with a soft grunt. The ice clinked softly in the bottom of his glass as he set it down on the bar next to Jackson’s.

“Yeah, not great,” he conceded.

“Not everything that’s pretty and pink is good, Yugyeom. Lesson learned,” Jackson patted his arm a little, earning a small, embarrassed smile in return.

The crowd was thinning out a little now. People closing their tabs, brushing against him as they slid up to the bar and flitted away again just as quickly, hollering across the room to their friends. Shouts of goodbyes and laughter floated around him as the shocking clank of another beer bottle being thrown into the trash cut through the buzz in his head.

He leaned against the bar, slowly scanning the crowd around him, until his eyes made their way back to Yugyeom. 

He was hunched over, both elbows on the bar, his head turned a little to look directly at Jackson. Watching him. A small, guarded smile played at the corners of his mouth. A glint in his eyes said there was a lot more going through that tipsy head of his than Jackson could guess, and all Jackson could do was look back. 

Yugyeom tipped a little again, suddenly leaning into Jackson’s space, his eyes focused on Jackson’s mouth in a way that had Jackson giving him a curious look. And just as quickly as it happened, before Jackson had the chance to react, Yugyeom pulled away. The heat of him sliding away as he sucked in a lungful of air through his nose and shook his head, blinking away whatever it was that had him transfixed.

“Oh wow,” he said, “I almost kissed you.” It was a statement. A confession. And Jackson watched as Yugyeom’s eyes flitted to his. Looking side-long at him through hazy, hooded lids as he huffed out a soft laugh and leaned back over the bar.

Jackson regarded him seriously for a moment. Turning fully towards him and looking up into those soft, wide eyes that shyly found their way back to his again, and he made a decision.

He held Yugyeom’s gaze, softened his own to match the drunken weight in his limbs as he reached up and gripped the back of Yugyeom’s neck. His hot, sweat-slicked skin, and the damp ends of his hair brushing Jackson’s fingers grounded him in a way that he hadn’t anticipated. But he was drunk, and things tilt differently when you’re drunk, so he pressed on. _This felt right._

Yugyeom looked down at him. Eyes wide and questioning as Jackson gently tugged at him. _And god he’s so tall. He’s so so tall. When had he gotten so tall._

“Are we doing this?” Yugyeom asked softly.

And yeah, they really were. Jackson nodded, his eyes flicking down to Yugyeom’s mouth as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his friend’s. 

Jackson felt a split-second of sheer panic jolt through his system, because of all the reckless things he’d done in the past, he’d somehow -- _they’d_ somehow -- never done this. But the second passed and Jackson tilted his head and opened his mouth. 

His tongue teased lightly against Yugyeom’s bottom lip. And Jackson sighed when Yugyeom immediately opened up for him, his tongue pressing against Jackson’s, delving into his mouth in eager strokes that had Jackson instantly breathless.

He felt Yugyeom’s stubble against his face, the burn of it scratching against his own, and everything was so fucking clear, so razor-sharp, hitting him with a clarity that cut through his buzz and tethered him to the spot. He heard no shouts or whistles from bystanders; no hoots and hollers he half expected knowing his other members were somewhere nearby. It was just him and Yugyeom, and Jackson wasn’t at all ready for when Yugyeom slowly pulled away.

Jackson’s hand was still on the back of Yugyeom’s neck. His thumb rubbing absentmindedly at a spot behind his ear, and Yugyeom was looking down at him with such a fond, exasperated look on his face, Jackson really didn’t want to blush but he thought he might be. And _fuck_.

They looked at each other for a moment. There was no questioning, no second-guessing, no shyness, just two drunk friends who maybe -- at least on Jackson’s part -- liked kissing more than was strictly necessary. Jackson felt Yugyeom’s hand on his hip, his fingers inching towards the small of his back, and Jackson found himself tugging Yugyeom back down to him. Pulling him into another kiss, and Jackson didn’t know where this sudden bravery was coming from. Where this desperate need to put his mouth on his best friend’s was coming from, but he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t.

His tongue found Yugyeom’s again and Jackson was idly aware somewhere in the back of his mind of how not-weird it felt. How none of this felt weird. And he found himself thinking he could do this again; _he could make a habit of this._

And too soon Yugyeom was slowly pulling away again. Squeezing Jackson’s side a little as he pulled back and smiled down at him with a soft, contented sound. They breathed each other for a moment. Jackson, returning Yugyeom’s shy smile with his own brilliant grin, gently squeezed the back of his neck and let his hand fall to his side.

BamBam suddenly squealed passed them, shocking them both out of their reverie. His raucous shout loud in their ears as he whooped by them and bounded towards Jaebum and Youngjae on the other side of the room. 

Jackson and Yugyeom both looked at each other and laughed. Jackson clapped him roughly on the back, “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is an exact re-telling of a personal experience I had with a friend at the bar not so long ago (I am Jackson in this scenario). It was a good night. We were very drunk.
> 
> The fic kindly given a once-over by @WinterEclipse_. Go tell her hi on twitter and thank her for calming my nerves enough to post this haphazard little story.


End file.
